Training in genetic epidemiology and in the use of S.A.G.E., the program package "Statistical Analysis for Genetic Epidemiology" we produce, is accomplished in several ways. Courses are given as part of the graduate degree program in genetic epidemiology, S.A.G.E. short courses are held, postdoctoral fellows and visiting scientists receive hands-on experience, and there is one-on-one consulting with resource users when they have problems with S.A.G.E. This past year 3-credit-hour courses were given in principles of genetic epidemiology and genetic linkage analysis, attended by five graduate students for credit and by staff and postdoctoral fellows as auditors. A three-day S.A.G.E. short course was held in Cleveland, attended by 22 participants from six different countries plus local staff and students. A one day short course will be given by Dr. Elston in Budapest, Hungary, on August 29. Technology available at the Resource will be exhibited at the meeting of the International Genetic Epidemiology Society in Rio de Janeiro, August 17-18. The visiting scientists in the department this year were Dr. Michael Iannuzzi and Mr. Benjamin Rybicki from the Henry Ford Health Sciences Center, Dr. David Allison from St. Luke's/Roosevelt Institute for Health Sciences, Drs. Antonio Ferari, Luca Scapoli and Furio Pezzetti from the Universit di Milano, and Dr. Fernando Martinez from the University of Arizona. In addition there have been five postdoctoral fellows: Dr. Mario Cleves (University of Oklahoma), Dr. Eugene Drigalenko (University of Tomsk), Dr. Mahinda Karunaratne (Texas A&M University), Pamela St. Jean (University of Pittsburgh, and Dr. Hemant Tiwari (University of Maine).